


she makes me a teenager

by yoonoohs



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Danganronpa AU, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Mental Breakdown, Near Death Experiences, Woops, have some good jaykara for the soul, im a kpop emo dont @ me, its been months and ive only jus noticed i tagged it with the wrong fucking jason snfnfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: nine drabbles written for jaykara to the theme of whatever song was playing on my playlist





	she makes me a teenager

**Author's Note:**

> listen ,,,,i really love these two,,,,,and I write when I'm sad,,,,
> 
> no editing, please tell me if you spot any mistakes!

Okay by Jackson Wang | breakup au; angst

The thing with Jason is, he knows full well that the break up was inevitable. They had been fighting more and more and jason was coming home drunk or high or just plain in tears, too caught up in his hazy mix of negativity to process what he would say to her. He never hit her, no, but he was just as toxic. Still, when she packed up her bags and left, a part of him was still heartbroken. He tried to be the best for her, but his inner demons had consumed him so thoroughly he was left incapable of any good. 

Russian Roulette by Red Velvet | fake dating/bet au; comedy/light angst

“So, what do you say, blondie?” Jason smirked down at Kara, teal green eyes shining with cockiness. Behind him, Roy and Tim exchanged doubtful looks. Kara glared at him, but soon smirked at shook his head. “Fine. First one to fall in love loses.” Jason laughed, sharp grin now more amused. “You’re on.” Tim sighed quietly to himself. “This isn’t what Russian Roulette means.” 

Instagram by DEAN | breakup au pt. 2 i guess; angst

Jason’s grip on his phone tightened when the little notification dinged at the top of his screen. He lied in his messy bed, staring at the screen for what felt like years before finally opening it. Kara’s happy smile and goofy caption sent a wave of guilt and regret through him, but it wasn’t anything new. No matter how many times he had told himself he checked his instagram because of other people or because he wanted to connect with others, he knew he could never lie to himself. He was pathetic, sitting here refreshing the page and reminiscing over a far off past.

Hard Times by Paramore | modern, no heroes au; hurt/comfort 

Jason watched Kara nap with a heavy heart. He could tell her mental state wasn’t getting any better, and she seemed to be sinking back into that dark void, but he couldn’t find a way to help. He had never been good at comfort, or working through things in a healthy manner. He was doing as best he could, but these weren’t just some hard times you had to move on from; this was something Jason was too out of his depth to even consider being any help. For now, he just had to be there for her. 

Last Of The Real Ones by Fall Out Boy | canon; angst

Running through the dirty back alleys of the city, desperation clawing at his heart and dread building up inside him, Jason thinks he finally understands what real pain feels like. Dying couldn’t compare to the burning in his chest as he neared the battle zone. Kara lay prone on the ground, blond curls spread around her in a sort of halo. He rushed to her, ignoring the fighting around her. “Kar,” he sobbed, holding her close. “Hold on, Kara, I’ll get you out of here. 

Intro: Serendipity by BTS | flower shop au; fluff

Kara smiled up at the stars, yellow blanket wrapped her and Jason next to her. The stars were bright and clear tonight, a rare event that she and her boyfriend treasured. Jason had a hand on top of hers rubbing gentle patterns and humming softly, but otherwise all was quiet. Then, “Do you believe in fate?” Kara cocked an eyebrow. Jason blushed a bit, but held her gaze. “Because I do. Staring up at the stars with you tonight reminded of what my mom used to tell me.” Kara scooched closer, resting her head on his shoulder. “What was that?” “She told me that when you meet the love of your life, the universe will seem to move for you."

Punishment Rocket by Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc OST | danganronpa au; angst

Kara watched, horrified, as the infernal little bear pressed the button and sentenced her boyfriend to his doom. “No!” she cried. The bear ignored her and a legion of odd robotic arms sprang from seemingly nowhere and wrapped themselves around a screaming, thrashing Jason. Monokuma giggled next to her, sharp grin wide. “What? You expect me to let a murderer go?”

Demons by Joji | grim reaper au (kinda); gen i guess?? 

Kara woke up to whispers. They were soft and almost unintelligible but they were there. Outside, the moon shone brightly and the stars glistened. It was exactly three AM. She shivered, and the whispers grew louder. Rather than being scared, she smiled softly. “Is it tonight?” The whispers were a mess of haunting, mournful messages of confirmation. Kara hummed. “Alright then, I’m ready. I’ve made my peace.” In the still darkness, the tall figure of a man began to form out of the shadows. He was handsome and young but his face held the clear signs of weariness. ”I told you once I would be to one to kill you, and that was not a threat.” He murmured, voice dripping with remorse and scythe glinting in the pale moonlight. Kara smiled. “It was a promise.” 

Teenager by GOT7 | highschool au; fluff

Kara’s friends giggled next to her, pointing to something behind her. She frowned in confusion, turning to be met with her boyfriend smiling goofily at her. Instantly, warmth enveloped her. She gave him her own dazzling smile in return. “Jay!” she greeted and went int for a hug. Jason chuckled. “Hey, babe. Happy one year,” he placed a kiss on her temple. “Go out to dinner with me tonight? I got you presents and everything. We’ll be all cheesy and shit.” Kara laughed, rolling her eyes a bit. “You like cheesy, don’t act like you don’t.”


End file.
